


party favour

by tapeweld (orphan_account)



Series: gbg oneshots [9]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tapeweld
Summary: party favour (n.)- generally pluralized, "party favors" is a euphemism for drugs, mainly cocaine or others.aka matt is done being mason's toy.[ based off the song "party favour" by billie ellish





	party favour

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i did a krii7y thing about this song but shhhh this one is better

matt was done.

 

he was done being treated like something mason would only use to get a temporary high before he ignored matt again.

 

he was his boyfriend, for god’s sake.

 

not a party favour.

 

his thumb hovered over the green call button, hesitation flooding through him. was he really going to do this? was he strong enough to?

 

he had to find out sooner or later.

 

and he preferred sooner, rather than later.

 

he clicked the button, bringing the device up to his ear, and listened to it ring,

 

and ring,

 

and ring.

 

matt heard a click through the receiver and he tensed, the dread of mason picking up quickly turning into anger as mason’s voicemail answered instead of the real thing.

 

“hey, leave a message.”

 

‘of course he wouldn’t pick up.’ matt thought, rolling his eyes as the tone played out, and the moment it ended, he started talking.

 

“hey, call me back when you get this.” matt began, rising from his gaming chair and beginning to pace, “or when you’ve got a minute. we really need to talk.”

 

the american paused, a breathy laugh escaping him as he remembered why he was calling.

 

“wait, you know what? maybe just forget it.” matt chuckled bitterly, looking up at the ceiling. “cause’ by the time you get this, your number might be blocked.”

 

“i already know what you’re gonna say. ‘stay, and blah, blah, blah.’ you just want what you can’t have, mason.” matt wrapped an arm around his middle and took another deep breath, beginning to walk in small circles.

 

“i’ve given us so many fucking chances mason. so many. cam and toby were right, you didn’t deserve ANY of them, but i gave them to you anyway because i loved you. i did.” he paused, letting the words sink in a little bit, for both himself and mason, if he ever listened to it. “but i’m tired of this. of us. i’m done letting you play with me, only calling me when you need someone to get high with, or to fuck. you only liked the thought of having me, but you never actually loved me. you never have.”

 

matt stopped pacing, feeling his emotions start to well up, travelling through his chest and up to his eyes, pushing at the barriers that were stopping him from crying.

 

“i’m not afraid to bring someone into this, no way. i’ll call the cops, someone, anyone. i don’t want to be together anymore. i don’t want an ‘apology’. if you don’t stop, i’ll call your dad. i’m done with you manipulating me.”

 

the boy shifted from one foot to the other, biting his lip and closing his eyes, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

 

“and i hate to do this to you on your birthday, i really do.” matt said softly, eyes beginning to sting and chest beginning to ache. “happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“it’s not you it’s me and all that other bullshit.” matt continued, clearing his throat, hoping the sound of his thickening voice was unnoticeable.

 

“you know that’s bullshit, though, don’t you babe?”

 

“i’m not your party favour, mason.”

 

he hung up, and his arm dropped, his head lowering slightly as the tears finally broke through, making their way down his face.

 

the break up may not have been the most ideal,

 

but it was the only option he had.

 

he knew if he saw mason again, he’d give what they had another chance, and the cycle would continue.

 

he wasn’t falling into the trap again.

 

he wasn’t giving mason his heart again.

 

he wasn’t giving it to anyone ever again.


End file.
